


(не)иллюзорное

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Chatting & Messaging, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: повседневность!AU, где Себастьян и Сиэль находят друг друга в пространстве сайта знакомств и влюбляются через расстояние.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 11





	(не)иллюзорное

**Author's Note:**

> well, для меня эти двое даже не столько влюблённые, сколько соулмейты в истинном их обличии. друг друга именно понимающие и оберегающие, доверяющие, god. просто, пожалуйста, себастьян, люби этого искалеченного мальчика.
> 
> also проблемы небольшого роста как личное.
> 
> всё ещё переношу старые работы с фикбука сюда.

Сиэля Фантомхайва Себастьян находит на сайте знакомств — пишет тот первым, предлагая пообщаться, а мужчина не возражает; одиночество на таких сайтах скрашивается иллюзорными надеждами. Сиэль говорит, что работает заместителем главы компании «Фантом», жалуется на аллергию на кошку, которую держит его названая невеста — тут же замечает, что намерен от брака отвертеться. Невесту зовут Элизабет — Себастьян это отчего-то точно запоминает, и замечает, что браки по расчёту должны бы остаться в прошлом.

Они скачут с темы на тему точно с кочки на кочку, и вся переписка в целом выглядит странно: мужчина сбрасывает фотографии очередного кулинарного шедевра (работает кондитером), а собеседник жалуется на то, что нигде не может найти хороших сладостей и говорит, что хотел бы попробовать творения Себастьяна. Ещё они обсуждают очередной детектив-бестселлер, и Сиэль о каждом всегда отзывается пренебрежительно, всю тайну разгадывая ещё на первых страницах — Себастьяна это восхищает. Они берут за привычку читать одни и те же книги одновременно, обсуждая в процессе, и мужчина не улавливает момент, когда начинает неотрывно проверять сайт в ожидании новых сообщений. Это стоит ему участившихся замечаний от Клода, старшего по должности в кондитерской, но Себастьян слишком хорош, что бы его увольнять, и только это спасает.

Сиэль признаётся, что у него в результате детской травмы полуослепший правый глаз — мужчина шутит, что можно на пиратский манер носить повязку.

На следующий же день Сиэль присылает фотографию, на которой один глаз у него и правда закрыт повязкой. Фото он подписывает: «Последовал твоему совету».

Ощущать себя немного одержимым Себастьян начинает как раз с этого момента, потому что понятия не имел, как собеседник выглядит, и теперь жадно разглядывает фото почти ежедневно. У Сиэля удивительно юное лицо с сурово опущенными уголками тонких губ и серьёзным взглядом (радужка лазурно-голубая, фактически нереальный цвет).

На вопрос о возрасте он лаконично отвечает, что недавно исполнилось восемнадцать.

Пишет Сиэль грамотно, без единой ошибки и даже точку ставит в конце каждого предложения, а стиль изложения у него очень манерный, литературный до неверия. Иногда молодой человек прибавляет смайлик, и каждый такой момент Себастьян считает личной победой — характер у его собеседника очевидно сложный, с частыми вспышками раздражения и бесящей снисходительности. Однако мужчина с этим мирится и неизменно извиняется за свою бестактность, глупость или же насмешливость — нужное подчеркнуть.

Потому что он знает, что Сиэль бывает очень остроумным и милым.

Потому что он знает, что Сиэль добрый и ласковый.

Потому что он знает, что Сиэль трогательно-нежный до хрупкости.

Узнаётся это в пару ночей, когда молодой человек записывает голосовые, полные помех и дрожащих слов. Голос у Сиэля неожиданно низкий и чистый — Себастьян несколько раз переслушивает и думает, что от звучания этого голоса сердце у него может остановиться. Мурашки же на коже вспухивают.

Он рассказывает срывающимся голосом о том, что по ночам циклично ему видится сводящий с ума кошмар, в котором вновь и вновь теряет родителей. Он рассказывает о том, что Элизабет о нём печётся, беспокоится так сильно, что хочется кричать, потому что Сиэль ненавидит жалость к себе. Ещё больше ненавидит быть обузой. Он рассказывает о том, что одиночество сгрызает его в самом буквальном смысле, жжёт кислотно с внутренней стороны кожи, и это дико больно.

Мужчина слышит шорох и всхлипы — сердце у него в этот момент и правда почти останавливается.

На утро Сиэль пишет — всё с той же угрожающе-холодной точкой в конце, — что извиняется за этот срыв.

«Я был несдержан», — от слов веет стылостью.

«Возможно, немного пьян», — здесь явственно проступает смущение.

«Никогда никому и ни с кем об этом не говорил», — точно вздох.

«Кажется, я влюбляюсь в тебя», — звучит так отчаянно, почти обречённо.

Себастьян проводит ладонью по лицу; ему мерещится, что сердце бьётся в самом горле, раздутое и болящее от ощущения счастья. Пальцы у мужчины подрагивают — впервые за жизнь, руки у кондитера должны быть безошибочно точными, — и набирает он сообщение медленно, до упора вдавливая каждую клавишу.

«Кажется, я тоже влюбляюсь в тебя», — отправляет, а голова кружится, и дышать так тяжело, словно болен неизлечимо. — «Давай встретимся. Приезжай».

Сиэль сообщение читает, и за этим следует молчание. Тяготящее и пугающее до сосущей пустоты под сердцем.

«Я забронировал билет. Вылет в субботу», — с замиранием читает Себастьян утром, спросонья бросаясь к телефону и несколько раз ошибаясь с паролем для блокировки. Календарь говорит, что суббота через три дня. Улыбка у мужчины с губ не сходит, и на работе он провожается удивлёнными, даже подозрительными взглядами.

В аэропорту Себастьян взглядом ищет знакомое хрупкое лицо с повязкой, и паника, до этого липко сидящая внутри, начинает угрожающе дрожать. Такое чувство обычно бабочками в животе называют, однако мужчина готов протестовать, потому что на деле ему страшно, что Сиэль не приедет, не узнает, разочаруется.

«Очень жду встречи», — написал молодой человек перед вылетом. Предложение без точки. С одной скобочкой в конце. И это заставило Себастьяна наполниться нежным восторгом и желанием прижать собеседника к себе.

— Эй, — раздаётся откуда-то, и сердце Себастьяна делает кульбит, потому что голос тот самый. Тот голос, что сипел и надламывался в голосовых сообщениях. — Себастьян, — окликают, и тот крутит головой по сторонам, не может понять, откуда доносится голос. — Да опусти же ты голову! — рявкают раздражённо, и Себастьян послушно опускает взгляд.

Сиэль фактически мальчишка, что макушкой едва-едва достает ему до груди. Сиэль смотрит хмуро исподлобья, очевидно готовый выпустить иголки в любой момент.

Мужчина протягивает руку. Касается осторожно головы Сиэля, чуть ведёт, взъерошивая тёмные волосы, и мальчишка вздрагивает, а мрачное выражение тает буквально на глазах, исчезает с юного лица.

— Мне вообще-то шестнадцать, — произносит задушенно Сиэль. — Семнадцать через три месяца, — сутулит плечи. — Я правда в тебя влюблён, — на щеках проступает бледный румянец; Себастьяну всё сильнее хочется прижать мальчишку к себе. — Тётушка добилась, чтобы я был причастен к делам компании уже сейчас, раз родители погибли.

Себастьян обнимает его порывом, утыкаясь носом в макушку — волосы мальчишки пахнут душисто шампунем. Руки Сиэля медленно, словно боясь, смыкаются на его спине, и мальчишка утыкается носом в мужское плечо.

— Знаешь, это вообще-то статья, — вздыхает Себастьян, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волосы и скользя подушечками пальцев по тонкой шее. Сиэль покрывается мурашками. Восхитительное ощущение, бархатистая тёплая кожа на самых кончиках пальцев.

— Подожди ещё год. Ещё год, и я буду совершеннолетним, — бубнит мальчишка в плечо; похоже, его не колышат косые взгляды, обжигающие со всех сторон. Себастьян издает что-то вроде «угу». Аэропорт они покидают, сплетая пальцы и грея ладони друг друга; мужчина забирает у Сиэля чемодан и ведёт его к машине, припаркованной почти у самых дверей. — Сначала отвези меня в кондитерскую. Хочу наконец попробовать что-нибудь из твоих десертов.

— Как прикажете, — смеётся Себастьян, поворачивая ключ зажигания.


End file.
